winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom
A Friend for Bloom is the fourth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Bloom retells her story on how she decided to come Alfea to Musa, Tecna and Flora. She also tells them how meeting Stella helped unveil another hidden part of herself - that she is a fairy. Plot One ideal afternoon, the Winx are in their dorm discussing about their life at Alfea, Tecna asks Bloom why she is here at Alfea, and Bloom starts by telling how she came to Alfea. She tells them about the prank that her mother played on her to get ready for school even though it was her summer vacation, and how she got a bicycle as her gift and Mitzi showing off her own scooter, the one Bloom wanted. But there was nothing she can do so Bloom just took the bike anyway. Along with Kiko, Bloom rode furiously on the bicycle thinking about her parents when she almost bumped into a car. A strong wind somehow carried her all the way to a park and crashed on the back hedges. Here is where she met Stella - fighting with Knut. Stella is entangled in the trolls, but thanks to Bloom who saved her by using her powers for the first time. She later takes Stella to her home as she had fallen unconscious. Meanwhile Knut, explains to the Trix as to why he could not get the scepter. He gives a hunting troll a piece of Bloom’s clothing, he sniffs the clothing and directs them to the girl’s home. Meanwhile, Bloom desperately tries to convince Mike that Stella is a fairy. Unable to convince Mike, he decides to call the police and proceeds to pick up the phone, Stella then instantly turns it into a cabbage to get Mike believe that she is a fairy. Meanwhile, the hunting troll, Knut and the trolls try finding their way towards Bloom’s home. In Bloom’s room, with some guidance from Stella, she tries using some magic, but fails. Stella tells her that Alfea is the place where she can learn to master her powers and that she will love it there. And so, Stella decides to show her school and they visit Alfea for a small trip. Meanwhile, the troll picks up Bloom's scent but it soon vanishes leaving the troll confused. In Gardenia, Vanessa convinces Mike, to believe in Stella. In Alfea, Stella asks Bloom if would she come to Alfea or not – as the school is starting tomorrow with or without her. They return back to their home. The troll smells them again and this time they attack the home. Bloom and Stella rushes down to see what was happening. Stella transforms and starts to fight the monsters. When the ghouls attack Mike and Vanessa, Bloom, wanting to protect her family, summons her powers and them. Leaving Mike and Vanessa look astonishingly at Bloom. Then, the Specialists appear but Bloom mistook them as monsters, and attacks them. Seeing the arrival of the Specialists, Knut and his ghouls open a portal and flee, leaving the hunting troll alone. The Specialists soon capture the Troll and go back to Red Fountain but before they do so, Stella introduces them to Bloom and Bloom embarrassing apologizes to Brandon for attacking him. After everything is calm again, Stella clears all the mess made by Knut and them. And a decision is made - Bloom will attend Alfea. The next day, Bloom gets ready and they leave for Alfea along with Mike and Vanessa. Stella teleports them to the Magic Dimension. Bloom's story ends there and tells the Winx that they know the rest. Musa says that it was quite an adventure and that it was a big risk to lie to Griselda. Stella mentions that luckily, nothing happened and here they are. Flora then asks Bloom if she is happy to have them and Bloom tells them she is and would not want to leave. Spells Used None. Mistakes *Stella has an extra leaflet on her wings instead of three. *As Stella mentions Solaria, her hairband is white instead of cyan blue. *Stella is missing her forearm-length bands when she tells Bloom that she is a fairy. *The word "enroll" is spelt with one "l". *As the boys retain to the troll, Stella's hair ties are missing. *Towards the end of the comic, Flora is missing her yellow streaks. Debuts *Mitzi Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Flora **Tecna *Specialists **Sky (alias as Brandon) **Brandon (alias as Prince Sky) **Timmy **Riven *Enemies **Knut **Hunting Troll **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Humans **Mike **Vanessa **Mitzi Trivia *This issue is nearly identical to the first season's first episode, with quite a few differences. Such as: **When Mitzi is showing off her scooter, she is in her lawn while Bloom is on the opposite side, and her scooter was already present instead of being delivered. Her scooter is also yellow instead of a light purple. **Bloom was also directed to the park where Stella's battle against Knut was taking place, unlike the series where Bloom had conveniently rode her bike to the park. ***Kiko was Bloom's informant of the battle, while in the comics Bloom saw the bright beam Stella released and peered into the bushes. **Stella was not unconscious when Bloom was explaining to Mike what she had been through. ***Stella also turned just the phone's receiver into a cabbage, instead of the receiver and dial pad as a carrot and cabbage, respectively. **Bloom did not ask Stella about the magical world being like her book "Fairies: Myths or Realities?" **When Stella faints after an exhausting battle against Knut, she is still in her Winx form but without her wings. Her wings reappear when she "transforms" again. **In the series, the fight that began in Bloom's house moved outside, but in the comics it had stayed indoors. ***In the series, Bloom was not able to conjure/focus her powers until the very end of the fight; in the comics, she was able to conjure up her powers after the battle had just begun and seeing her parents in danger. **In the comics, Stella had cleaned up the aftermath with magic, while in the series when she offered to help Mike with the clean up he politely declined, believing that doing it manually was the best method for him for now. **Bloom did not attack Sky when he appears. *This issue is more of a flashback rather than an introductory comic. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Media Category:Completed pages Category:Season 1 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Merchandise